gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Generation locations
These are the locations from the Advanced Generation timeline of the anime metaseries Gundam. Locations in space Ambat Ambat is an abandoned asteroid fortress of Earth Federation. It is now occupied by the UE as a base of operation. Angel Angel was the first colony attacked and destroyed by the UE in AG 101. Grodek Ainoa family reside in this colony. Big Ring Big Ring is the Earth Federation Force headquarters. All commands to Federation Force were directed from there. Flit Asuno and Frederick Algreus were posted here in A.G 140 as the Commander of the Earth Federation Force and the Chief of Staff respectively. In A.G 141, the Vagan Earth Occupation Force attacked the Big Ring in order to invade Earth, but were repelled by the Earth Federation Force. Later in A.G 164, Big Ring was destroyed by La Gramis in a Vagan full-scale invasion of Earth. Downes Downes is the headquarters of the Vagan Earth Occupation Force. It was destroyed to prevent large damage to fall on Earth after it lost its engine. Fardain Fardain is a space colony that houses the Zalam and Euba loyalists. The colony was a battlefield for the two factions until the UE attacks the colony. Flit Asuno convinces the feuding sides to set aside their difference to fight against the Unknown Enemy. Fardain is three times as large as an average space colony. Fardain is the first colony to be saved from the UE thanks to the combined forces of the Earth Federal Forces of the Diva, Zalam and Euba. With the victory, both local factions have agreed to join forces with the Diva. Minsry Minsry is a space colony that has declared itself neutral in the conflict and is one of the few locations that does not house a local Earth Federation base. Minsry is one of the oldest colonies and was created to replicate the Earth's surface environments, a task that the builders succeeded in as Minsry is considered one of the most beautiful colonies with its mountains, forests, and rivers. La Gramis La Gramis is a large Vagan mobile fortress. It was moved to Earth orbit where it attacked and destroyed Big Ring in A.G. 164. Luna Base An Earth Federation lunar base, it is now occupied by the Vagan. Nora Nora is a colony where Flit Asuno reside after Ovan was destroyed. It is here that Flit developed the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal at the Earth Federation Arinston base. The lead ship of Diva-class was also developed here. Nora was the site of Earth Federation first victory against the UE however it became the third colony destroyed by UE in AG 115. Nortrum Nortrum is the closest colony to Earth and is the Earth Federation production facility as well as a supply line. In A.G 141 after the failed invasion of Big Ring, the Vagan Earth Occupation Force attempt to capture Nortrum to use it as a staging point for the invasion of Earth. Ovan Ovan is the home colony of Flit Asuno. The Asuno Family residence is originally located here before the colony was destroyed. Ovan was the second colony destroyed by the UE in AG 108. Second Moon Home of the Vagan nation, it orbits Mars. Unlike other space colony, Second Moon is the only space colony to not use O'Neill cylinder type design. Solon City Solon City is an industrial colony run by the industrial company Techno-Solon. In A.G 141 after the Vagan failed invasion of Big Ring, the Earth Federation recovered and analyze the destroyed Vagan mobile suits and discovered some of the parts are produced by Techno-Solon, a company in Earth Sphere. Techno-Solon is suspected of cooperating with the Vagans and its factories are producing parts for Vagan mobile suits. To find proof, Commander Flit Asuno leads the Diva to infiltrate the company. Tordia In AG 115, Tordia was planned to be the next destination after departing Fardain, however Grodek Ainoa changed the route to Minsry to avoid capture by Federation Force. Later in AG 140, Tordia was the new residence of the Asuno Family where Asemu Asuno and Unoa Asuno was born. Sargasso The Sargasso debris field is a special alert sector infamous for its many drifting shipwrecks. It is covered in dense fog formed by droplets of ice, produced from a comet swarm captured by a Lagrange point, which is gradually melting in the sun's heat. Locations on Earth Brucia Brucia is the capital city of the Earth Federation. A Gundam memorial and statue of Flit Asuno are located here in A.G. 201. Olivernotes Olivernotes is a city and hometown of Kio Asuno located somewhere around the modern day Vancouver, Canada. Rostroulan Rostroulan is an Earth Federation Forces military base in South America. In A.G 164, after the destruction of the Federation headquarters Big Ring, its functions becomes the Federation High Command. References Advanced Generation Category:Locations Category:Advanced Generation